goddess
by ballet fairy
Summary: When a girl who is really a Sohma but had lived with a different family her whole life what happens when she meets the Sohmas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sohma

Two girls walked side by side after school. It seemed like a normal scene a older girl with red hair walking beside her little sister that has long black hair. They were both wearing uniforms to the high school near by, Kaibara High. They were close to the main house gate when the younger girl stopped walking. "Kaymin what's up," the older one asks. "I.. sis get help please!" "K stay there!" The older girl opens the gate and sees Japanese style houses "Help someone please help," she calls out. A man wearing a suit comes out he has black hair and dark eyes his left eye is covered by hair. "Is something wrong," he asks. "Yes, my sister..hurry!" The man follows the girl and sees a younger girl outside she is leaning against the wall. They hurry over to her. "Kaymin its ok I got help." "Emily…" "Don't speak," the man tells her. "Can you carry her?" "Yes." Emily picks up her sister and follows the man into a house. She sets her on a couch and the man brings over a bag. "Hatori Sohma," he hands Emily some papers. While he starts to check on Kaymin. "Wow these are legit papers that all doctors have whoa." "You know about them?" "Yeah a friend of our moms showed me hers once." "Hatori is she ok?" "Yes, its just a panic attack of sorts." "What!?" "Chill ok she's fine she just needed rest and some water." Kaymin was now sitting/laying on the couch and drinking some water. "How long have you been walking?" "A few minutes but we rest." Kaymin then speaks "I know this house." "How," Emily asks her. "I was adopted and I have seen the houses in a dream a few days after." The door to the house opens and a man stands there with black hair and he is wearing a kimono. "Kara," he says going over to Kaymin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Confusion

"You know her," Hatori asks him. "Yes this is Kara Sohma she is…" But he was interrupted by Emily "That's not possible!" She garbed Kaymin's hand and started for the door. "Sis don't, don't, I, Yuki," then she fell on the floor. Hatori rushed over to her. A panicked Emily started shouting at the other person "This is all your fault I don't care who you just get out!" "I am Akito Sohma and the head of the Sohma house and you are the one who should get out." "No, she is my sister I'm staying." "Don't shout," Hatori told them. Emily turned around and saw Hatori sitting next to her sister. "Is she ok," Emily asked as tears started to fall down her face. "Shes fine you should get Yuki, Akito get over here." Hatori handed Emily a piece of paper. "What are you going to do?" "Nothing we need Akito to be here so she won't have another panic attack." "But… " "Go, now," Akito ordered seeming distracted.

Shigure's house Emily's POV

A boy with purple hair was watering a garden on the side of the house that I had gotten instructions to go to. "Is Yuki here," I asked. "I am Yuki," the boy said. "Then you have to come with me its my sister and she wants to talk to you?" "OK."

Hatori's house Yuki's POV

When I saw Hatori standing by the door to his house I got worried. "Go inside, and Akito is in there so stay calm." Yeah like I could do that. When I entered the house I saw a worried Akito leaning over a girl who had long black hair her eyes were a pretty gold color. "Kaymin," I spoke the name her sister Emily had given me on the way over. She instantly cheered up. "Yuki," then she hugged me the oddest thing was I didn't turn into a rat. "Do I know you," I asked her very confused. "No but I go to the same school as you and your in a bunch of my dreams!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Family

"Since I had to be the head of the Sohma house and Anna didn't want to raise Kara on

her own she put her up for adoption and when she is 16 she was supposed to be told the

truth but I guess that made her have memories of living here when she was a year old."

I stared at Akito the one who was claiming to be my father. 'This isn't possible I

Thought then I looked over at Yuki and he seemed just as shocked as I was. "Okay

So where is she going to stay now," he asked. "At the same place she grew up of course"

My sister Emily put in. "No she has to stay with the Sohma's so she can get her memory

Back" Hatori told her. "Fine but I will not let my little sister stay here" I was surprised

At how Emily was acting usually she was like the definition of polite princess. "Sis

Please…" I tried to talk some sense into her but she cut me off "I want her to stay where

He lives" she pointed at Yuki. "Fine by me, but one condition" Akito said.

"What is it," Emily asked for me. 'what has gotten into her she's never spoken for me

before. "It is that I can talk to your mother Emily about adopting my child." "Okay!"

Emily was now in cheerleader mode, this year she is 18 and is trying to set up a cheer

Squad at , Kaibara High. She dreams big. "Ill drive you over there, Yuki take

Kara to her new home," Hatori said getting up. "And call me if anything happens to her."

He added while Emily and Akito followed him out the door. "Come on Kara Tohru

Will be waiting to meet you." "Okay but what about clothes?" "I have an idea of where

You can get some." "k." As we walked awkward silence fell over us. "Yuki, can

You please call me Kaymin?" "Sure but aren't you going to have to get used to being

Called Kara?" "Nope."

Shigures house

Shigure hadn't been home when Yuki and I got there so I just met Kyo who glared at me

And Tohru who was very perky but a bit of a klutz. 'If she wasn't a klutz she would

Be an amazing cheerleader.' I thought. Then Tohru offered to make me some tea "ill

Make it myself thanks, im not going to be treated like some kind of goddess." I went

Into the kitchen

Living room Normal POV

While Kaymin made tea in the kitchen tohru asked Yuki "Whats with her, did something

Happen?" "Yeah but I should let you tell her." But that moment never came because

Shigure came in with Ayame came in both holding boxes from his shop. "And I was so

Surprised when Hatori called asking for many dresses at first I thought they were for

Your little flower but then he told me that we all had a new little flower or should I say

Goddess." Yuki groaned while an oblivious Tohru asked "What do you mean by

Goddess?" "Well my little flower Kara is the goddess of the Sohma house."

"who's Kara only Kaymin is here," Tohru asked with a cute confused look on her face.

"Kaymin is Kara," Yuki explained. "Really why does she have two names." So

Shigure explained the story to her. Then Kaymin entered the room with a tea cup and

Tohru smiled at her and said "Kara I didn't know you were a goddess." Kaymin

Put the tea cup on the table and kicked the door open breaking it off from her hinges and

Walked across the grass and climbed up the roof while everyone else sweat dropped.

"My house" Shigure called. "I have a rival" Kyo questioned.

The roof sunset Kara's pov

"Your still up here?" I turned and saw Kyo right next to me. "Go away."

"I'm guessing you just found out about all this and am still shocked." "Yup."

"So Kayamin" "what?" "Kayamin it's a combination of Kara and Kaymin" kyo

replied. "Kyo you are a genius." I hopped from the roof and landed on my feet and

went inside the house and saw Yuki and Tohru waiting for me in the kitchen. A plate

of food sat on the table along with a cup of tea. "This is your dinner well goodnight."

Tohru then went up the stairs. "Yuki do you know the number for the main house?"

"Yeah its on the note card by the phone why?" "No reason" I sat at the table and ate

the dinner that Tohru had prepared for everyone earlier. "see you in the morning" yuki

called as he climbed up the stairs. When I had finished my food which was very good,

I went over to the phone and called the main house. "Hello?" "Oh hey Kaymin whats

Up?" it was Hatori. "Nothing I was just wondering if I could talk to Akito." "Okay

Here he is." "Hey Kara." "no its Kayamin" "what," Akito questioned then I had

Explained. "Okay then bye." Then he hung up. I went up the staires and smiled

Kayamin Sohma I could get used to that.

Sorry for not updating this sooner I have been busy also I couldn't think of anything so here you go 

I hope you like it please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 figure skater

When I got to the guest room which was going to be my room while I was staying here I

Noticed the boxes. They were the boxes that Shigure and Ayame had been carrying

Earlier. Then I saw a note on the desk. I said

Hope you like the dresses these are all from my shop

_Ayame _

I smiled and changed into the light blue night gown that was hanging on the back of

The desk chair and went into bed. The next morning I went though the boxes and found

lots of pretty clothes. Plain Shirts in a rainbow of colors, skirts in different colors and

fabrics and dresses some plain some fancy and last of all Kaibara High girls uniform. I

was amazed but happy since I didn't have to worry about clothes. I got dressed in a ligth

blue dress and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my family. Tohru has breakfast

already on the table it all looked so good. Yuki and Kyo were there too. Shigure was

gone he had left a note on the table that said he was going to see his editor and to have

fun and not break the house. 'ops.' Tohru invited me to go to the ice skating rink with

Yuki and Kyo. I said I would come, it sounded like fun.

~ Ice Skating Rink ~

After we got our skates we went out onto the ice and saw Haru and Momiji already there

along with two kids a boy and a girl. The boy had tan hair and was holding the girls hand

she had Carmel colored hair and eyes. When the girl saw Tohru she let go of the boys

hand and skated over to Tohru "Sissy!" "Kisa!" They hugged it was so cute! Kisa looked

from Yuki to me "Who's this sissy?" "That's Kayamin Sohma." "Really I never saw

her." "Nice to meet you Kisa, and you've never met me before because I lived

somewhere else but now I'm staying at Shigures house." "Cool!" Kisa then introduced

me to the boy she had been holding hand with earlier his name is Hiro Sohma. I skated

over to Yuki and whispered "Are they part of?" "Yea," he whispered back.

~ Sohma estate Akito's house ~

While the teens were ice skating Akito, Hatori had a meeting.

~ Ice skating Rink ~

Hiro and Kisa were skating together along with Momiji Yuki, Tohru skated together

while Haru watched us all. I was just about to ask him why he won't join in when "gotta

get the memo you gotta know Living like we do everyday we forget that Lookin like you

live in L.A. its not all that.." I quickly grabbed my cell and answered it. "Hello?" "Where

are you," it was Ayame I think. "Ayame?" "Yeah." "How did you get my cell number?" I

skated over to the edge of the rink and held on to the bar with my free hand. "Hatori, and

are you at a ice skating rink." "Yeah, so why did you call?" "Akito wants to talk to you

but he wanted someone else to call you." "Okay." "Oh what's with your ring tone?" I

hung up.

Song the memo by the Rubyz

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kayamin Sohma

I put my phone back and skated and then did a double axel to cheer up. I heard clapping

and when I turned around I saw Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Kisa and Hiro clapping. "That was

amazing," Kisa told me. "Thanks." "Kyo left I wonder why," Tohru asked no one in

particular. "What's wrong," Yuki asked. "Akito wanted to talk to me for some reason."

"Ill come with you." "Thanks Yuki!"

~ Sohma Estate ~

As Yuki and I walked thought the gates of the Sohma estate I felt so happy I didn't have

to live there since it was quite. "Where is everyone," I asked Yuki. "Mostly adults live

here so its quite and the kids that do live here have to stay quite too." I felt sorry for those

kids who had to stay in this quite boring place. I followed Yuki though the row of

identical Japanese style houses. There was a house with a garden on the side of it and it

was in the middle of all the other houses but still a bit father back. "This is Akito's

House." I followed Yuki inside Hatori stood outside the door. "Yuki you have to stay

outside," Hatori told him. I grabbed Yuki's hand and gave Hatori the puppy dog face

which by the way I am not good at. "Its nothing bad its about your adoption." "Okay." I

let go of Yuki's hand and went inside. Akito was sitting in a throne waiting for me. Akito

wordlessly handed me a piece of paper. I was a signed document that said that I was

legally Kayamin Sohma. I handed back the paper and turned around to leave. "You will

move into the main house now." I turned around and said "No!" then ran out of the room.

I ran past Hatori and Yuki but then ran straight into someone. I looked up and saw brown

blond hair and glinting hazel eyes he looked about 19 and he wore a navy blue shirt that

had a light blue cheery blosoms going up the side and black jeans. "Are you okay."

"Yeah." He helped me up I thanked him and was about to walk away when he asked. "Do

you know where I can find Hatori Sohma?" "In the house in front of you." I then walked

away barley hearing him say thanks. I got to the woods near Shigure's house and sat on

the ground leaning against a tree and cried. Hatori and the boy I had ran into came up to

me a few minutes latter. "Kayamin…" Hatori said. But I interrupted him "If you think

you can just come here and say your family and expect me to let you in right away your

wrong!" I then ran all the way to Shigure's house and accidentally slammed my door. I

didn't like that I was acting like this they were so nice but I already had a family. A few

minutes latter Kyo came into my room. "Go away!" "Listen to me its okay." "No its not I

want my old life back." "Sorry look everyone's worried about you." "Is Hatori here?"

"Yeah and some kid." I walked downstairs. On the way to the kitchen I passed the living

room where Yuki and Tohru were doing homework in the kitchen Hatori and the kid

were in the kitchen drinking tea. "Sorry." Hatori looked up at hearing my voice. "Its okay

your going though a lot right now." I didn't say anything this was so embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 BF

The boy took a letter from his pocket he handed it to me. It was addressed to _Princess _

_Kayamin _I giggled it was my sister's writing! I opened it and read :

_Hope you are doing well it was very hard for mom to sign that paper but she thought it would be best for you to get to know your family. You are welcome to call and visit anytime. The biggest news is that I have a BF and my BFF is totally jealous of him _

_Love,_

_Emily _

I put the letter in my pocket. I looked at the boy who is he? "I'm Len Sohma, Emily had

me deliver that to you since she is very busy with her whole cheer Champaign she has a

meeting with the school board on Monday." I wanted to hug him but then Len was

walking out the door. Wow it'll be ok. Hatori left to I went up to my room and took out

my cell phone and heard my sisters newest ring tone Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?

Don't put words up in my mouth,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you face what's going on?

Cause you really got it wrong,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you look at your own life,

Instead of looking into mine,

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,

Don't you got somewhere to go?

I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,

Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend

My sister Emily records songs for her ring tone if she likes the beat. "Hey sis." "Finnally

and why that song?" "It's a joke between me and my friends who all want my boy

friend." I giggled. "How are you?" "Awesome just wanted to say Len is cute and totally

for you." "Thanks gotta prepare for my meeting!" "See ya." I went to bed early that night

smiling.

Song Ashlee Simpson boyfriend I thought it would fit in with this chapter by the way Emily recorded the radio version

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 family moment

The next morning I went to school when it was finally over and I was walking home with

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. Tohru was talking happily to me about something. Then she

stopped talking she pointed at the front gate, where he was. Akito Sohma stood but the

front gate waiting ignoring the gossip that was going on around him. He was also looking

at us, I grabbed Yuki's hand. When we got to the gate I was still holding Yuki's hand he

was holding mine. Yuki asked "What are you doing here?" "That is none of your

business but if you must know I am here to get Kayamin so she can meet Anna." Part of

my long black hair fell in my face, I hadn't gotten it cut in years. Anna was my mother, I

would meet her really. "Where," Yuki asked. "Her work since she is very busy." Yuki

ended up coming with us not like he had a choice since I wouldn't let go of my hand but

the way he was holding mine said that he would have gone anyway. We got to a building

and went inside. We walked though a hallway to a door and though it into a room with

flowers everywhere. A women with dark brown hair almost black stood behind some

lights while some people told her to spin around. I looked at the wall where there was a

picture of her there was a card it said Anna May model for _palace. _'wow' I knew that

_palace_ was a magazine for many things, sewing, gardening ect. She came over and

hugged Akito he hugged her back, I looked at the floor. "I haven't seen you in ages how

is everyone," she asked. "There fine I was bringing Kara here." "Kara where is she," she

then went over and hugged me I just stood there still holding Yuki's hand. When she let

go she smiled at me. "I wanted to see you for so long." "Kayamin I should go back,"

Yuki told me. "Kayamin how pretty," Anna said. I let go of Yuki's hand and ran out of

the room it was too much. My mother a model and she lives apart and –poof-. I looked up

and saw a orange cat in the hall. "Kyo!" I picked him up and held him planing to go

somewhere he could change back. "What a cute cat!" It was Anna. I ran down the hall

and into a storage closet. I set Kyo down then looked at the door trying to hear if they

were getting close. –Poof-. "Why did you come anyway?" "Tohru." "Huh?" "She was

worried about you so I followed you guys." "Okay." The closet door opened and we

were face to face with Akito. "Why did you run?" I couldn't answer I didn't even know

myself. I started crying and the weirdest thing was Akito hugged me. Kyo walked off.

Anna soon joined Akito and hugged me too. "Sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen,"

Anna explained. "This is part of the curse," Akito whispered to her. They took me to a

break room where Yuki was. Yuki winked at me then left. I felt myself blush. In that

small room we all sat around a circle table and talked we said anything we wanted to. It

felt so good to say everything I had felt. Like they didn't care about me and that I knew it

wasn't true but I couldn't stop thinking that. When a person that worked there told us to

go home. We ended up at a café. It was kinda nice having tea and biscuts with them.

Anna told Akito and me about her work and all that. Then I was sent home while Akito

and Anna stayed at the café to talk. When I got back Tohru hugged me. "I'm fine," I said

smiling. Yuki asked "How was it." "Fine." Even though I couldn't bring myself to say

perfect I knew it really was. That night Kyo and I sat on the roof stargazing.

She meets her mother yay so what do you think should Anna move into the main house?

Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 family time!

Thanks Angelvampgirl for the idea for this chapter

I woke up early the next morning Tohru was making breakfast, I decided to sit on the roof for a bit.

When Tohru poked her head outside and told me that breakfast was ready I got up and walked toward the edge of the roof and climbed down carefully.

While we were eating Tohru's amazing pancakes the phone rang,

"ill get it," I called to my family I don't know why I was so excited today

When I answered the phone I was surprised that it was my mom, Anna.

"Hello, Kayamin I was just calling to tell you I will be moving to Shigures house this afternoon," Anna announced sounding way to happy about this.

"Why, I thought you already had a place to stay," I asked her.

"The apartments great but Akito and I have decided we should spend some more time with you, and I agree you are our daughter, love you have a great time at school."

"Love you too, bye." Then I hung up, and we walked to school.

At school I explained what had happened at lunch.

Uo wasn't there since she had detention, she hadn't done the home work for a few weeks. Hanna got picked up early for a doctor's appointment.

"That sounds nice," Tohru said cheerfully as always.

"No its not I thought if she moved anywhere it would be the main house," I said.

"Let's just see how it goes for a week or so," Yuki, the peacemaker told us.

Day 1 Friday

After school since it was a Friday everyone was happy, Tohru had the day off work.

"I hope I don't have to share a room with her," I said out loud.

"That's not very nice," Tohru said.

"Yeah well I like my space," I replied.

When we got their Anna greeted us at the porch she hugged me, and then asked the question parents ask everywhere,

"How was school?" This was new to us since Shigure didn't ask us this he let us tell him things if we wanted, sure my mom asked Emily and me this question but still.

"Student council was tiring," Yuki said before entering the house.

Tohru told Anna all about her day, how she had a quiz in science coming up and how she was happy she had the day off work so that she could study, typical Tohru.

"What about you Kayamin, darling," Anna asked when Tohru had gone into the house to start dinner so she could study.

"Fine, nothing unusual happened," I told her not wanting to tell her how the Yuki fan club asked me a million questions about Yuki, now that they know we are cousins they won't leave me alone, except when Yuki is around then they back off.

"Isn't family day coming up at Kaibara High."

I had almost forgotten about Family day, the posters had gone up yesterday and Tohru had gone into a temporary sad mood but she cheered up and decided to ask Hatori and other Sohma's to come.

The posters said that Family day was a day for you parents or guardians to meet you teachers and to see how your doing in classes and to bond.

Basically it's a day where your parents and younger siblings who don't go to school yet go to your classes with you, can you say embarrassing

"Yeah, are you and Akito planning on coming to that since most of the family attend Kaibara High?"

"Yes, but we aren't going because of them, we are going for you our daughter we think family days are for holidays and this school family day should be about you."

And that's how Anna living at Shigure's house with us started to totally ruin our peaceful lives, especially mine.


End file.
